1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved electrodes for electrically coalescing emulsions. More particularly, this invention relates to improved insulated electrodes for electrically coalescing water-in-oil emulsions in an AC electrical field. Still more particularly, this invention relates to improved electrodes for coalescing water-in-oil emulsions in an AC electrical field employing an insulated electrode wherein the improvement comprises an insulated electrode having a dielectric constant above about 3 and a hydrophobic surface at the electrode-emulsion interface in the coalescing zone.